Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automobile parts, and in particular, it relates to a mounting structure for mounting a rear view camera onto a rear bumper of an automobile.
Description of Related Art
Built-in rear view cameras are common on vehicles. To enhance the exterior look of their vehicles, some vehicle owners install aftermarket parts such as rear bumpers with spare tire brackets, on their vehicle, which may interfere with the function of the built-in camera.